


Improv

by LightDarkPheonix



Series: The Improv Verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Improv group, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock went to MIT.  His old improv troupe stop by.  Including his boyfriend Nate.<br/>Omegle RP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improv

You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!  
You and the stranger both like johnlock.  
You: John I would like to warn you that my improv troupe from when I went to MIT is coming to visit. SH  
Stranger: Your what?-JW  
When?-JW  
You: My improv troupe. As in the group of people I did improvised acting with? SH  
You: This weekend. SH  
Stranger: What are they coming here for?-JW  
You: Because they want to see me. I do have some friends John. SH  
Stranger: Right. Well we should probably tidy up or something-JW  
You: That will not be necessary. SH  
Stranger: And why not? It can't be filthy when they come over. That's being a bad host.-JW  
You: John the state of our flat is nothing compared to the state my dorm would get. Imagine four other people, very different physically than me, but psychologically near identicle. SH  
Stranger: Even so... I'm going to clean anyhow. You'd want to seem more mature than uni days of course.-Jw  
You: Trust me, Allie, Jackson, Nate, Julia and La won't notice. SH  
Stranger: If they're like you of course they will.-JW  
You: They'll notice but they won't care. A word of warning, Allie will flirt mercilessly with you but she is dating Jackson. SH  
Stranger: Right.-JW  
You: Also do not steal Nate's fedora. Unless you are me and then that is OK. SH  
Stranger: Why would I steal a fedora?-JW  
You: Sorry an old warning. It was a game from then. Remember, maturity of a teenager? SH ((I am implanting so much of myself onto Sherlock it is hilarious))  
Stranger: Well I'm sure they've grown up quite a bit.-JW  
Stranger: Isn't tomorrow friday? Are they coming saturday or tomorrow?-JW  
You: They are coming tomorrow night. And no, they have my maturity levels, which I have been told are quite low. SH  
You: Nate and I are in a relationship. SH  
Stranger: A relationship? As in dating?-JW  
You: Yes. As in dating. Even though he lives in Montreal and I live in London. As in we are in a long distance relationship and send each other copious amounts of emails. And texts. SH  
Stranger: Alright. I'll make sure to remember that. It's sweet of him to come all the way to London.-JW  
You: --Timeskip-- They're at the airport, will arrive within a half an hour, traffic allowing. SH  
Stranger: Okay. Do you know where I put the broom? I did try to clean up y'know.-JW  
You: It's in the fridge. SH  
Stranger: The broom's in the fridge?-JW  
Stranger: Never mind. You're right.-JW  
You: This is La. Sherlock tells me to tell you that he was bored. I have taken Sherlock's phone because he is currently making out with his boyfriend. Next to me. -l  
Stranger: Oh. Well hello La. Obviously I'm John.-JW  
You: No fucking shit. -l  
Stranger: Are you all on your way to the flat?-JW  
You: No, I'm on the way to the moon. What do you THINK? -l  
You: Julia tells me that I should be more polite. I say that if Sherlock hasn't driven away someone, I can't drive them away. -l  
Stranger: Right. Of course.-JW  
Stranger: I suppose that's reasonable. Though Sherlock's not so bad.-JW  
You: Really? Because currently he's being *very* mature, making out with his boyfriend RIGHT NEXT TO ME and all. Seriously do those people not need to BREATH. -l  
Stranger: I've never seen him do anything like that... So I have no idea.-JW  
You: Right, you wouldn't. Ug, finally, they've stopped. Handing this back to Sherlock. -l  
You: Hello. Forgive La, she has a tendency towards sarcasm. SH  
Stranger: Forgiven. How long until you all are here?-JW  
You: 15 minutes if google maps have decided to behave. SH  
Stranger: Great, see you then.-JW  
You: --Timeskip-- Allie here. Sherlock's letting us tag along to the crime scene today. Don't worry, we won't scare the normals to much. A  
You have disconnected.


End file.
